


Believer

by Rouko



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2k in 1.5hrs, Banter Bros, Best Friends Forever, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Get Together, I need hydration after that one, Loki can play, Loki is a smitten, M/M, Music Lovers, Science Bros, Science lovers, Tony can sing, Tony is oblivious as usual, a gods guide to wooing Tony Stark, author was possessed by a song, flyting partners, now i need to draw Loki and Tony playing surrounded by seidr, perfect couple, this was a blur, tony plays piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: When Loki realizes how much Tony enjoys music and likes Loki's taste in it, he hatches a plan to show Tony exactly how much he has started to adore him. Here's hoping his plan works!





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> It's an instrumental remake of Imagine Dragon's Believer.

[ http://www.pandora.com/jennifer-thomas/fire-within/believer/TRqxKlffbwVtpK2?shareImp=true&part=ug&corr=61701458 ](http://www.pandora.com/jennifer-thomas/fire-within/believer/TRqxKlffbwVtpK2?shareImp=true&part=ug&corr=61701458)

** _TONY_ **

It had been nearly a year since the ill fated invasion. Over that time Loki had slowly opened up to them. Tony supposed it wasn’t that easy initially. The way the younger god twitched in high stress situations and avoided Banner when he was anything but relaxed spoke for itself.

The single more important thing to Tony though? Was Loki all in with them in a fight? Could he rely on a trickster god to have his back in the thick of things?

Surprisingly, the answer was  _ yes _ .

Granted it took a while, and the others didn’t accept him with open arms as Tony had.

But they had accepted him eventually. He was free to wander about the Tower like anyone else. Honestly, most of the time he was found in the workshop avoiding the others (same as Tony, but he had a legit reason for that. How could he bankroll them without keeping up with his projects for SI? How could he keep them safe without spending time in the lab creating new explosive arrows or high tech armor that was light and maneuverable without sacrificing durability?) Not to mention, every single call out was a reason to get the suit in the shop for repairs and upgrades.

Loki had kind of become his friend. A sharp, witty, sometimes scathing personality with the same dry humor and a sinful grin…

Was it any wonder that Tony enjoyed every minute spent with his other science bro?

A few times he’d caught Nat studying him… or them…. When they’d been engaged in banter or flyting as Loki called it. He tried not to let it get to him, but he still harbored some ill will towards her. He may have to rely on her in battle, and eat with her at dinner, but he wasn’t sure if he would ever get over his trust issues in regards to her.

Seeing her calculating gaze only made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Later that night when he was alone, he had to wonder exactly what she’d been seeing? 

Denial was a powerful thing and Tony told himself he was just really getting along well with the god. He’d always been one to openly commend others for anything, and that didn’t stop just because Loki was a god and once enemy. 

It was one of these moments, an off handed comment about Loki’s strategy or train of thought on a battle scenario when Tony came to a shocking realization. 

They’d been speaking hypothetically. ‘What would you do if…’ type of situation. He’d realized Loki was just as cunning, and possibly as harsh as he himself was, once not so long ago. That he was brilliant in his assessment of the danger of the secondary threat. 

He’d said as much to the god’s face and Loki froze. Tony had of course noticed how quiet Loki could make himself…. How easily he could blend into the background. He figured it was a byproduct of growing up with Thor. He thought Loki would never have cause to do it when it was just them together…. So he looked over.

Loki was staring at him. Once caught, the guy looked down and a deep breath followed as he fiddled with his fingers.

“You would be the first to truly believe that I think…” His voice was achingly small and for the first time in their friendship, Tony didn’t want anything else but to beat everyone that had made his new friend feel that way.

For the first time he stepped into Loki’s space as well and slid a hand over his shoulders, giving his opposite one a gentle squeeze.

“Asgard were idiots if they chose not to use you to their full advantage. You’re as good at all this as I am. Brilliant isn’t the only word I can use to describe you Prancer…” Because he could, and it helped to diffuse the emotions Tony was allergic to, he pulled away but gave an inky tendril a playful tug.

If it was possible, he thought he’d broken something in Loki’s brain so he turned back to his work to give him space.  
  
  
  


** _LOKI_ **

After that moment, Loki began to assess his relationship with Stark more carefully. He caught Natasha watching him more frequently and kept his face carefully blank most of the time outside of Stark’s presence. It wasn’t always easy, but rolling his eyes, scoffing, and generally being annoying were things he was used to doing. He hid behind his cool sarcastic demeanor and tried to remember when exactly he’d become attached to the man.

With a shock, he’d realized it all started when he’d been offered that drink.

So in typical Loki fashion. He started to figure out how to make the man want him in return.

They’d shared drinks before, always the running gag in the tower. That wasn’t enough. He tried so hard to understand or find some appreciation for the music that pounded through the workshop when he showed up, but he just couldn’t manage it.

What seemed to be worse for him, was that the man was aware of it, and chose repeatedly to turn down or off the incessant noise in favor of conversation with him whenever he was there.

He already felt like he’d been bonding with the inventor on various lab related things…. And they shared so many of the same personality traits that it was hard for Loki to figure out a way to make his interest in something more apparent.

He tried something as simple as casual touches in passing, which seemed to have the greatest effect on creating a good mood in the mortal… but other than that, the things Anthony enjoyed the most, were just his voice it seemed…. Or rather his intelligence. 

He’d made one egotistical comment once about how it was normal for him, that of course he’d enjoy Loki’s company when the rest of humanity was so dreadfully dull.

He’d gotten a wrench thrown at his head.

Fun times.

It was still a puzzle to him. One that was solved one night while the Avengers were sitting around playing a card game together with music playing.

It was nice. Strong, powerful and calming all at once. It was a relaxing and yet empowering song. One he could easily feel a pull to. The lyrics were also intriguing. The others mentioned the name of it after he’d asked about it, and Anthony had remarked that he would add that as something to play in the lab.

Over the following weeks, Loki listened to it over and over. Many of this artist’s songs were similar. They called to him in such a way that he was lost to his own imaginings or memories more than a few times.

One of those moments was intruded on, or rather interrupted by Anthony as he’d come to find him on the balcony with earbuds in. He was lounging in the sun (what little this dirty city had) and hadn’t heard when the man had come out to join him.

His eyes had been shut, so he had no idea Anthony had stood frozen on the spot staring at him for perhaps what was a little longer than usual before closing the door a bit forcefully. The sound jolted Loki and he sat up quickly, one earbud falling to dangle down his chest. He glared.

He couldn’t keep up the irritation though. His mortal had laughed in the quiet and pleased way he sometimes did that twisted through Loki’s chest in relaxing warmth.

Together, they sat on the lounge chair after Loki’d swung his legs around, and discussed the songs Loki liked the best. Tony agreed on many of them and even lifted a beautiful clear voice on a chorus of a favorite that had Loki’s heart racing and blood warming. 

He had to do something about this attachment if it was going to continue to grow like this!

Luckily for him, Anthony mentioned he knew how to play piano among a few other things and it sparked an idea.

An idea that only grew to swallow his every thought until he pulled Anthony into an unused large room in the tower two nights later.

He’d found it long ago, a gathering place, almost like a ballroom. He supposed it would’ve been for one of those nefarious parties Anthony was always talking about having (but had never actually had another one after the Avengers all came to live there).

There sat a beautiful grand piano, Loki had already tuned and dusted off. The lights were low and everything was quiet with everyone else on their own floors for the night so he took a deep breath and asked the question that had been plaguing him.

“Would you play with me Anthony?” He couldn’t keep himself from looking up at the man as the use of his full name for the first time made the inventor suck in a quick breath. Loki chanced a small smile as he leaned over the edge of the wood.

He didn’t have to wait more than a moment before Anthony beamed at him.

“Of course! Especially when you ask so  _ nicely _ .”

Loki held in a scoff through sheer force of will. Flicking a wrist, sheet music appeared in front of Anthony as he sat.

He picked up a violin type instrument from the stand behind the piano and set it to his shoulder. If Anthony was curious, he didn’t say anything. It had been seen as  _ unmanly _ on Asgard for a warrior to enjoy and or practice music or art.

The elves of Alfheim were very different.

With a nod to each other they began in a soft flow that quickly turned darker as Loki used his shoes and a few stomps to create a beat similar to a drum. 

It wasn’t long before the music overtook them both. He was so caught up in his own emotion and playing that he couldn’t watch Anthony as much as he’d have liked to.

  
  
  


** _TONY_ **

Though this was surely a huge surprise, he couldn’t get the music out of his head. One look at the sheet music had been enough to remember it, so he was left to just feel with his soul the heart of the music. Watching as Loki twisted and played. The way his feet kept time and created a reverberating drumbeat in the echoing room.

He couldn’t help the way he began to sway on the piano bench. He imagined he probably looked like a manic composer, but he didnt care. 

Occasionally he’d try to catch Loki’s eye, but the god was completely in thrall to the music.

It was a beautifully powerful sight.

One that had him splitting his focus between playing and enjoying the view.

Immensely.

So when the god opened his mouth and began what could only be classified as an enchanting, ethereal chorus, Tony felt pulled to add his own voice. 

In the dimly lit room, green light suddenly flared and illuminated them both as their voices layered together, creating a ghostly backdrop to their playing.

Loki ended his performance by coming to stand next to him and gently closing out the last notes together.

It had been beautiful and breathtaking. Completely overwhelming all of his other senses as well, Tony knew he’d need a moment to process everything.

Especially the way his heart turned in his chest and gave a single hard beat against his ribs as Loki slumped down onto the bench beside him. His hair in slight dissarayment and eyes unfocused.

Taking in the serene expression, the parted lips and gently panting breath, what else could he have done? It was as inevitable as his next breath to close that distance and taste the soft and pliant lips that curled up into a smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
